I'm Still Me
by Reina Baby
Summary: You wouldn't know how much somebody needed you until they cried out for help.


**Now I present to you, **_**I'm Still Me.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid, but I do own this story.**

**Please, enjoy.  
>==================================================================================<strong>

She was popular.

This girl had it all.

The blonde hair, the beautiful blue eyes that glinted like the ocean drowning in the sun, everything.

Her name was Rin Kagami. Simple enough, right? Everybody had her back and would do anything for her. A smile was always painted on that doll like face. Her small and fragile body was the envy of the girls, her athletic, fun nature was the envy of the boys. She was like that one perfect gown that you had found and wanted to try on the moment you bought it. The brightest star in the sky.

Until.

She disappeared for a week, rumors going on that maybe she had been kidnapped, mudered or even in therapy for her tsundere nature.

But those stories weren't true.

Not at all...

Not even close...

Groans and mumbles were heard, frustration building up, almost ready to scream. This girl, Miku was her name, was frustrated. She was Rin's best friend! If such things like the rumors were supposed to happen, she was the first to hear! Not a message nor call was once sent the tealette's way since Rin had dispersed.

"Come on, Rin. You _have _to call me. Or atleast show up to school...Please."

Tears had fallen down onto the brightly lit screen that showed Rin and Miku in the background holding up an orange and a leek. Sure she might have been over reacting a bit but this was her best friend she was thinking about. It's not like that one relative that you've hated since childhood and wouldn't care if they went missing or not.

A chime rang through the air and her phone lit up. The girl frantically tried to hit the enter button.

_'I'm fine. Be at school tomorrow. Promise. -Rinny.'_

Relief, anger, happiness, every emotion ran through the young woman's eyes as she fell back on her bed. Rin was alright. Nothing was wrong.

Miku looked over at the luminecent, neon lights on the clock.

12:15

Better go to bed. She rolled over onto her pillow and hugged her plush leek. Her friend certainly was back and for that she was happy.

The next morning, the sound of clacking shoes rang through the halls of the school. Eyes averted what they were originally focusing on, to see this. Gasps, widened eyes and murmers ran throughout the crowd. These words, these mumbles, they didn't faze her. She had just kept her head down and rushed to her homeroom.

Everyone was chatting happily in the classroom not a care in the world floated by the teenagers ears. Miku sat at the far end of said room, looking and waiting patiently. Suddenly, the door opened, not slowly but not hard either. Everybody looked over to see if the teacher had come in. This girl was far from a teacher.

Miku stood up in a hurry but froze. Words died down and smiles had left faces. Only breaths of uncertainty still remained.

"R-Rin...?"

Rin looked down painfully as her name was called.

Her hair, it was...different...longer.

Brown.

Now I know what you are thinking. 'What's the big deal about her hair being brown? Maybe she decided to grow it out and dye it a different colour for reputation purposes.'

That wasn't the case. She ignored the stares and sat down in her seat.

Miku didnt know what was wrong but she wanted to know and she wanted to know now. She had a look of anger on her face, so much to the point that it scared her classmates and they moved aside to let the graceful girl pass. As her frustration died down, she grabbed ahold of Rins hand and sat down.

"Rin...care to explain." She didnt move. "Rin!"

She slowly looked up. "Maybe later."

The bell rang and everyone moved over to their seats. The teacher walked in and looked over to Rin, nodding as he already knew what happened.

"Class, please be nice to Rin. Dont force her to answer your questions and don't harrass her."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

Rin just looked out the window, a tear sliding down her cheek.  
>_<p>

Around the time that lunch had come, rumors were slowly spreading around the school. What they were about? Rin didn't care. She was done caring.

Almost the whole school avoided Rin like she was the plague. The only people who stayed with her was her friends, which she had very little of.

"Rin, you can't expect us to tell all these dumbass's to back off if you won't explain to us whats going on," Sophmore Akaito Shion said, "they'll only harrass you more."

Teto nodded and munched on her french bread, "Yeah, please tell us. We'll understand. I promise."

Miku was the only one who didn't speak. She just eyed her friend with wonder.

"Nothing is wrong. What if I just wanted to change my hair a bit? Is that so wrong? You guys know that my hair grows fast." She said and proceeded to eat her onigiri.

Her friends knew her better than anybody else could ever think of, but this time, they were slowly falling for her lie. "Well ok..." Teto said uncertainly.

Len walked over and sat next to them. "Hey little sis, you ok?" She nodded. She coughed a little a stood up. "Excuse me...toilet."

Len waved after her and then rested his hands in his pockets. Len was told not to tell anybody about Rin's little secret, given she didn't want them to worry. But no matter how hard Len tried to ignore the wanton stares of their friends, he couldn't do it. "What?" He snapped almost immediatly. Akaito looked at Teto and nodded. "We wanna know what's up with your sister." Miku sat there silently. "Nothings wrong," Len stated calmly, "Rin's trying a new thing with her hair. Is that such a big deal?"

_'So he's lying too.' _Miku thought. She turned her head and saw Rin walking out of the bathroom, looking down.

Len stood up, "I gotta go. See ya," And walked off just as Rin sat down.

Teto was about to ask a question when the bell rang. That girl shot up out of her seat faster than Miku could blink.

_'What is wrong...?'  
><em>_

Pencils moved, papers were being written on.

"...And if you divide the deciple by -1..." Haku-Sensei stated in her drunken manner.

Rin tried her hardest to focus on what the teacher was saying but couldn't. Her voice was just being drown out by her thoughts.

Suddenly, the door to classroom opened and a student walked in, briefly handed Haku-sensei a note and proceeded out the door.

"Uh, Kagamine-san, it's for you. Grab your things. You're going home."

Quickly, Rin picked up her books and bowed to the class once she grabbed the note.

Miku snapped her pen in half.

The blonde stepped through the door to her house.

"I'm home!"

Taking off her shoes, she walked into the living room where her parents and doctor were.

"Hello Rin. Are you ready?"

She sat down on the couch and held out her right arm. She knew the procedure all to well. The docter wiped her arm and slowly pushed a needle in to her wrist. She stifled a whimper and a lump in her throat. He patched it up with adhesive tape so she wouldn't bleed to much.

"Keep it in over night, honey. I'll be back to check on you in the morning."

The man stepped out of their house just as she made her way to Len's room, where he was waiting for her, just like always.

He closed the door behind her as she stepped up to the mirror.

"Ne, Len, how much do you think it's going to be today?"

With a heavy sigh he walked over and slid his arms around her into a hug. "I don't know, let's see."

She lifted a shaky hand up and ripped the wig off, cringing at the sight of her unruly hair.

Len ran his left hand slowly through it, feeling the softness of her hair gather up in his hands.

Her hand took place of his as she lifted up what had gathered in it. She looked at the hair in her hand and the hair on her head. Patches of baldness, everywhere.

That same shaky hand fell down, letting the blonde locks drift off.

She then turned away from the mirror...

Covered her face in her hands...

And screamed.  
>_<p>

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story.**

**Poor Rin.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
